


Promise of the Pants

by wickedwiccan



Category: Birdflash - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Kid Flash - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, Young Justice, wally west - Fandom
Genre: Daddy bat, M/M, Teasing, grappling hook, mission, protective, trouble ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Kid Flash are on a simple mission: find the documents Batman informed them about and destroy them. If only Robin could keep his pants on long enough to complete it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise of the Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first birdflah. YAY! i received inspiration from a certain gif from the TV show, and a what if that popped into my and my friends head. Enjoy!

“So, we'll need to break in from the roof.” Robin whispered as he pointed to the top of the building.  
“Okay,” Kid Flash looked in the direction of his finger, “one problem though…Me.”  
“Don't worry. I have my grappling hook” The boy wonder pulled out the bat made gadget and pointed it upward. He looked over to his partner with a nod, “Come on.”  
Kid was by his side in half a second, grabbing onto his belt. The trigger was pulled and they both watched as the shot successfully hooked itself onto the roof. Robin gave it a few good tugs just to make sure.  
“Alright. Going up.”   
The speedster closed his eyes. He wasn't one much for heights or flying. He much rather have his feet safely on the ground. But, the roof was the best bet for infiltration, or so said Batman when he gave them the mission.  
He waited...and waited...and waited...for a good ten seconds. There was no ‘whoosh’ or sudden pull of gravity. He couldn't feel his legs dangling in the air or hear the light cackle Robin gave off when he did thrilling things like this. Even so, he felt he was still holding onto the young hero.  
“What's taking so long Rob-?”  
“Hey!” his shout whisper seemed distant, so Kid opened his eyes. “Hey, KF.”  
Well…Robin was on the roof, but Kid...he was still on the ground.  
“Oh...um…”   
He saw Robin point down at something. The young speedster then realized that he had an object still in his hand; the hand that he used to grab onto the boy wonder.  
“Can you toss those up here?”  
Kid held up the garment. Yes, garment. He had not only the belt he had latched onto, but Robin’s pants as well! Kid Flash couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend,   
“Why...heh...why don't you come down and...heh, heh...get it?” he managed between gasps for air. “Or did…heh, heh...did you wear your...your batman underwear today?”  
Robin glared down at the speedster, “No.”  
“Then what’s the matter?” he smirked, hands placed sassily on his hips, “No one's here to see your embarrassing boxers but me, and I've seen you in your underwear before, many times in fact, plus I've got to get up there somehow, and i'm not grappling up there alone and-”  
“Okay! Slow down.”  
He smirked once more, “So you coming? Or are you wearing the Flash underwear i bought you, hm?”  
Robin growled, “I'm not wearing any.”  
“Oh? Something more embarrassing than our mentors?”  
“No…er...yes?” even from down there Kid could see his face flush. “I’m not wearing any.”  
Flash went beet red as well, “Wait...what?”  
“I'm...I’m not wearing any...any underwear.”  
“Wh-Why?”  
“It...It rides up...and you can see it in the spandex.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Well…you can see your bulge too-”  
“Ugh, just stop KF. I'm not having this conversation with you. Just...toss it up here.”  
That was when something clicked in Kid Flash’s mind. He could see the clear advantage he had on him. The ginger rarely got the upperhand with this ninja like acrobat, so he was going to milk this situation for its worth.  
“What do you want for it?”  
“Ugggnh, we don't have time for this.”  
“The base isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and you aren’t either.”  
Robin placed a hand on his face, “Fine, fine. What do you want?”  
“Can have anything?  
“What? No! Just hurry up so we can find the file and destroy it!”  
“Hhhm...no.”  
“Ugh, kid.” The pantless hero looked around frantically. “Okay, fine, whatever you say, now give them back!”  
“Anything I want?”  
He sighed, “Anything.”  
“Hhhm” he paced for a second, but Robin could see through his charade. He already knew what he wanted.  
“Spill it already, and toss it up.”  
“How bout you?” he finally answered with a wink.  
Robin’s face became as red as the Speedster’s suite, “M-me?”  
“Yeah...you~” Kid practically sang.  
“I want my pants back.”  
“No, not what you want...you.”  
The bat’s protege bit his lip with worry. Oh, the trouble he’d be in if Bruce found out…  
“F-fine...whatever that means…”  
“Oh, i think you know what it means.” he waggled his eyebrows at the teen.  
“Alright! Now, can you give me back my pants?”  
“Say it first.”  
“What?”  
“Promise me.”  
“Ugh.”  
“Rob…”  
“Okay, okay, you...you can have me.”  
“What do you mean he can have you,” a deep voice dropped on to the roof next to the boy wonder, “and why haven't you finished the mission ye-?” he paused…  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...Robin…”  
“Uh...yes sir?”  
“Why don't you have any pants on?”  
He tried to cover himself as best he could, “Um...well…you see...”  
“And why is Kid Flash demanding you make such a promise?”  
“Well, I uh…he... he has my pants.”  
They both looked down below at the speedster. He too was blushing heavily now.  
“Uh, here Rob.” Kid tossed the garment up in which the skilled acrobat effortlessly caught.  
Batman looked away as he put them back on. When his sidekick was finished, he turned back and said:  
“Home, now. We’ll talk about this later.”  
“But Batma-”  
“Later.” His voice was stern and demanding. “We’ll finish up here.”  
“Yes sir...wait...we?”  
“Yes. Me and Kid Flash.”  
Both proteges gulped. They knew they were in for it, Kid especially.  
“No more flirting on missions or you two can't team up.”  
“B-but-”  
The experienced hero shot him a glare.  
Robin sighed, “Yes sir...See ya Kid.” he waved before shooting his grapple gun again.  
“Yeah, don't forget your promise though.” he pretended to not see the Bat glare directed at him this time as he waved at the now disappearing boy wonder.  
It was as soon as he was gone that Kid heard a thump from behind him. He turned to see a menacing figure hovering over him.  
“You want him.” he said, mostly just repeating what he overheard earlier.  
“Uh…” Kid Flash backed away.   
It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feed back: good or bad. If you see any mistakes please notify me. Hope you enjoyed. Toodles~


End file.
